dalkospediafandomcom-20200215-history
Midlander Migration Groups (CCW)
The Midlanders who arrived in Celtheste and founded the First Kingdom did not arrive all at once—nor were they all of the same social class or religion. While clan and ethnicity tends to be much more emphasized in politics and personal identity, it is a Midlander’s migration group that makes the most difference when it comes to cultural identity, lifestyle, and many predictive factors like political beliefs and economic standing. There are four main Midlander migrant groups that arrived in multiple, overlapping waves. Indeed, many Lottless and Adenite immigrants continued to arrive in Celtheste well past the end of the First Kingdom. What binds migrant groups together is not the time frame during which they migrated, but the reason they left Midland, by what means, and where they ended up settling. This list does not include recent migrations from Midland, such as the great flight following the Genocide in the Doors. Newer migration groups tend to spread out and contribute to the diversity of large cities rather than settling in and defining whole regions like these early groups did. The Vair These were the second sons of nobles and landless merchant princes who longed for adventure and a place of their own. They led the vanguard of the initial Celthestan fleet and were the first to explore and settle Cana’s promise land. Their adventures during the long voyage from Midland feature greatly in Celtheste’s national founding epic, Midelandask. The descendants of the Vair hold tightly to their heroic heritage and dwindling wealth and still mostly inhabit the lands their forefathers settled in the Middlefell region of Wacuin. Here they celebrate a culture that values family, chivalry, and respect for authority. Ingarians Not to be confused with followers of the Ingarian religion in general. In this context the term refers to the original three clans united by King Cerodine and the goddess Cana to found Celtheste’s First Kingdom. As the first to answer Cana’s call, they followed a new pantheon of gods (guardians) and their own leaders across hostile seas to an unknown land—to escape war and to build a new harmonious society. As original believers in the Ingarian Guardians and in King Cerodine, Ingarians take after their leaders in their utopic idealism, strong work ethic, and comfort with government intervention, especially in cases of health and education. Ingarians are also mostly city dwelling, mostly well-off or lower middle class, and occupy the central latitudes of the nation. Find them in Castra, Dahanaem, Wacuin (notably Second Spring and Aruno-Bracala) and some urban centers of Caltania. Their descendants can also be tracked to Masslea where they mixed heavily with other groups to form a new culture under Mage Rule. Lottless The Lottless were poor and landless long before any war erupted in Midland, so they came by the boatload to Celtheste not long after the Vair and the Ingarians. Lottless are the most populous migration group, which helped them rehabilitate their lower class backgrounds in Celthestan politics faster than most other underprivileged groups. But the uncharitable way they were treated early on has left a chip on their shoulder, perhaps for good reason. Many Lottless are now reasonably well off but on a whole they are still among the poorer Celthestans, with only the Oinosi and Sayrhoul coming in behind them. Lottless tend to be suspicious of authority and protective of their land. They value independence of spirit, authenticity, and forthrightness, and—at least as the stereotype goes—do not forgive slights easily. They settled mostly in the south of Celtheste, largely in Great Caltania, but many became part of the Masslean melting pot as well. Adenite Up until the end of Keaslian era, followers of the Adenite faith were chased and persecuted around the world, including in Midland. About a generation after the initial migrations to Celtheste, Adenites began arriving in great numbers, often via the Adenite safe-haven cities just north of Celtheste’s borders. These religious zealots brought to the country their particular brand of inclusivity, compassion, and justice—mellowed now into ideas tolerance, kindness, and fairness. Adenites settled mainly in the Indrissey, where many of their descendants remain. Later generations of immigrants also settled in this region and assimilated into Adenite culture, often converting to the religion as well, though not necessarily. Many Adenites also found their way to Masslea, where they became a part of the mage-influenced culture.